Slave for eternity
by O.L. Yuki
Summary: Rape! Lemon! Yaoi mas adelante XD Jeanne (la Arpia -(mi nuevo apodo para ella lo siento fans de jeanne)) Viola a lyserg? Oo despues llega marco y.. yaoi! XDDDDD Dedicado a Kini por inspirarme y a Yuzu para traumarla.


Yuki: n.n Ohajoooo!!! Esto es lo que ha salido de mi perversa mente a las 2:30 de la mañana mientras hablaba con Kini xD se lo dedico a ella y a Yuzu (aunque se que cuando vea a Jeanne Yuzu querrá matarme.)Se lo dedico a ellas por una razón: a kini: por que fue la que me inspiró y a Yuzu: Por que adora ver sufrir a Lyserg XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

En fin sin más preámbulos, adelante con el fic!!

Disclaimer: Shaman king y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran otro gato maullaria XDDD) pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, así que no me denuncien que no podría pagarles con otra cosa que no fueran pelusas ..'

SLaVe FoR eTeRNiTi

-Esto es increíble Lyserg!! La doncella te dio una misión fácil y vas y fallas!! Como te atreves!!! –

Las mejillas del joven de ojos y cabellos verdes estaban rojas y moreteadas de las bofetadas que le llevaba dando Marco al chico, por no realizar correctamente la misión.

Iban a ver a la doncella Jeanne, quien les había mandado llamar hacia poco, para tratar sobre el asunto.

-Doncella Jeanne...- Musitaba lentamente, mientras veía a la Doncella de Hierro abrirse, dando paso a la elegida, de los X-laws. –Yo... lo...lo siento...-

La muchacha bajaba unos escalones, acercándose a ellos y tomando entre una de sus manos el rostro de Lyserg.

-Crees que con eso basta?- Empezó a juguetear con su cabello –Lyserg Diethel... Me has fallado, debes cumplir...Tu castigo.-

La joven de cabellos plateados lo miraba con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa en sus labios, mientras fijaba sus ojos en la zona más sensible del cuerpo del joven.

-Que...que queréis decir doncella?-

La doncella no dio mas explicaciones, simplemente empujó a Lyserg al suelo, quien cayó de espaldas. Marco salió de la habitación musitando un -Volveré luego-

Jeanne se puso encima de Lyserg a gatas, empezando a desabrochar el blanco uniforme de este.

-Sabes Lyserg... me eres tan apetecible...-Se lame los labios-Tu castigo será tan divertido... ja! Se me olvidaba algo- Cogió algo que parecía un vaso, el chico no lo distinguía bien, estaba demasiado confuso. –Esto no seria divertido sin sangre.. No crees? Mi Lyserg? –La chica (NdY:¬¬' por no decir Arpía..) dejó caer el vaso, justo a espaldas de Lyserg.

-Doncella Jeanne... que pretende?? No entiendo nada- La verdad era que si entendía, pero tenia la esperanza de que esto solo fuera un mal juego, para asustarle y que no volviera a cometer errores, pero eso...no era cierto.

-Que crees tu? Voy a darte tu castigo...- La lujuria y deseo eran visibles en los ojos de la doncella, terminó de quitarle el blanco uniforme, y dejarlo solo en ropa interior –Lyserg...tu no me harás daño verdad? Por que eres...demasiado bueno y amable...eso siempre te perderá en este mundo...- Empujó al chico de ojos verdes contra los cristales que había en el suelo, haciendo que se los clavara en la espalda, dejando cortes no muy profundos, pero si lo suficiente para sangrar.

-En fin, empecemos de una vez...- Jeanne había conseguido desnudar por completo a Lyserg, y desnudarse también a si misma, ahora se dedicaba a besar el cuello de Lyserg, pasando sus manos con fuerza por todo el cuerpo del ingles. Cada vez bajaba mas, pero ya no besando, sino lamiendo y mordisqueando cada parte de su pecho hasta llegar a los pezones del chico. Comenzó a succionarlos, chuparlos, morderlos y acariciarlos, hasta que ya no podían ponerse más erectos de lo que estaban.

Las mejillas de Lyserg exageradamente sonrosadas y con la excitación en el rostro, sin poder moverse del cansancio de las palizas de Marco, y tampoco quería contradecir a la doncella.

-Lyserg...que te pasa? Es que no te gusto?- Miraba al chico con cierto aire de falsa hipocresía, mientras dejaba resbalar sus manos hasta el miembro de este.

-Doncella Jeanne.. Por favor...-

-Lyserg...esto te va a gustar mucho...- Empezó a tocar el erecto miembro del chico, a masajearlo y tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos provocando sensaciones exquisitas al chico, pero a la vez escalofriantes y llenas de temor. El sudor y la sangre se mezclaban por el suelo, la excitación de la joven también era algo notable en sus erectos pechos.

Dejó de tocar aquella zona sensible para dedicarse a lamerla, con suavidad, darle pequeños mordiscos que hacían gemir al joven, introduciéndole en su boca, succionado y chupando a su antojo mientras seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de Lyserg con sus manos. Se podía escuchar de crujir el cristal debajo de ellos.

Finalmente el chico dejó escapar en la boca de la doncella aquel liquido semi transparente, gimiendo gritos ahogados de sus labios, con los ojos entre cerrados y todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor.

-Te ha gustado..? Eso.. Solo ha sido el principio...-

Repentinamente, sin siquiera dejar descansar al chico, Jeanne introdujo el miembro de este dentro de ella.

-Jeanne!! – Este no se lo esperaba, y miraba a la doncella quien gemía un poco mientras aceleraba el movimiento de sus caderas arriba y abajo.

-Lyserg...quiero...que me toques...-Llevó las manos del chico a sus senos haciendo que este los tocara al compás que sus manos también. La doncella no paraba de gemir y morder el cuerpo de Lyserg, le hacia arañazos y dejaba surcos rojos de la fricción de sus manos en la piel.

-Doncella Jeanne.. Basta...-

-No me des ordenes Lyserg Diethel...o será peor para ti, de acuerdo?- Tras decir esto, empezó a besar con furia los labios de Lyserg, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, jugando con el a su antojo, dándole mordiscos en el labio inferior, aun sin dejar de mover sus caderas, hasta que no pudo mas, ambos viniéndose abajo en un segundo orgasmo para Lyserg...

Jeanne ya se había vestido, y Lyserg seguí en el suelo, empapado en sangre y sudor, aun sintiendo escalofríos y confusión por todo, habiéndose puesto solo parte de su ropa, dejando al descubierto su pecho y espalda.

-En fin Lyserg, espero que mi castigo halla sido de tu agrado...Marco!! Puedes hacer con el lo que quieras, ya he terminado... Haz tu lo que creas... mas conveniente.-

-Si doncella.- Acto seguido, marco salió de la habitación con un confundido Lyserg en brazos.

-MA...marco...Ya se ha..Terminado?- Esperando que la respuesta fuese la esperada por el.

-No Lyserg... esto solo ha sido la primera parte, ahora viene lo mejor.

CONTINUARA...?? XD

Yuki: En fin! XDDDDD verdad que soy perversa y sadica? - Decid que si decid qque si!! T¬T XDDDDDDD


End file.
